the_book_of_geomancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Takashi Nakadai
Takashi Nakadai, the son of Tohru Nakadai, the last Rai created by Grandmother, the freewill caretaker of Japan, feels that Takao Konishi and Obadiah Konishi stole the mantle of Rai from him, and he has made it his life’s goal to reclaim his legacy and restore Japan to its former glory. =Invasion= When Tohru Nakadai, Takashi’s father, accepted the mantle of Rai, his decision brought discord to the once–happy Nakadai homestead in Okazaki Island, and Takashi found himself trapped between his father’s world and his mother’s ideologies. Child of Two Worlds… On March 22nd 4001 on Okazaki Island, Tohru Nakadai, Takashi’s father, took his newborn son for a stroll on the beach and told him that they would go fishing the next day, an activity that Kazuyo Nakadai, Takashi’s mother, thought that he was too young for. Though Tohru supposed that Kazuyo was correct, he stated his eagerness for Takashi to have the kind of childhood that he did not have, a sentiment that prompted her to express her hatred for Grandmother, who had raised Tohru since he was Takashi’s age. Though Tohru urged her not to say that and he told her that Grandmother meant well and that she loved their people, who she sheltered and cared for, Kazuyo insisted that they should take care of themselves like them. Later that night, Tohru returned home after Grandmother transformed him into Rai to say goodbye to Takashi, but as he entered the room, Kazuyo told him that when she awoke and found him gone she suspected that Grandmother had finally won. As Tohru picked up Takashi, he told Kazuyo that he did not have a choice and her that she had accepted that he was the heir of Rai, but then she said that she accepted his birthright because she loved him and that she did not want her baby raised in isolation to train and listen to Grandmother’s lies. When Tohru tried to explain why he was there, Kazuyo refused to listen and summoned a group of Vi–Robs that surrounded him. With a heavy heart, she then begged Tohru to put Takashi down so that they would not kill him, but he refused. After Tohru destroyed the Vi–Robs, he asked Kazuyo when the Anti-Grannies, the organization of citizens who believed that Japan's fate belonged to its people and not to Grandmother, won her over, and she told him that she had been one of them since before they met, which showed that Grandmother made a mistake when she selected her. Though Tohru agreed to the possibility that Grandmother was fallible, he insisted that she did a lot for their people and only asked in return for one child every generation that would serve as a single guardian to protect the host body that fifty billion people lived. As Tohru left with Takashi, Kazuyo aimed a gun at him and said that their people existed as kept pets lulled into complacency, and that it was better for Takashi to die than serve Grandmother, but before she could fire, Tohru destroyed the gun. While Tohru waited for a globule on the beach, he told Grandmother that he loved Kazuyo and that he never intended to take Takashi from her. After Tohru placed Takashi in the sphere, Grandmother asked him if he understood that she needed a Rai, but he stayed quiet. After Shigeru Tsuda, the Anti-Grannies’ leader, deployed a carcino–pod that destroyed Grandmother’s intellect, a group of drone colossuses that she created in an attempt to escape the pain brought Takashi to the Skull Dome to stop Tohru from destroying the technotumor that infected her brain stem. Though Grandmother urged him to save himself and Takashi, Tohru refused to give up and struck the tumor, which exploded. As plumes of smoke filled the dome, Tohru went to look for Takashi and found his empty crib lying beside Grandmother’s inactive drone. While Japan fell in disarray, the drones hid Takashi in a complex in an otherwise unpopulated manufacturing region in the northeastern extremity where Grandmother raised the heir of Rai, which had filled with smoke. When Grandmother sent Magnus to release a paralyzed limb that prevented her from assuming battle-mode to engage an approaching alien fleet, Tohru initially stopped him because the complex would fall into the sea, but even though it meant sacrificing Takashi’s life, he later severed the limb and he let it fall. Within minutes, Kazuyo found Takashi floating above his crib using an X-O Commando Armor that she took from two alien saboteurs placed within Japan to undermine Grandmother, which used senses she could not comprehend but trusted more than her own eyes to find him. As Kazuyo held Takashi above the water, she administered CPR and saved his life. After an alien ship destroyed the dragon’s main mouth gun, Kazuyo arrived in the Skull Dome in time to save Tohru from an armored alien. Elsewhere, Phil Seleski, the legendary hero known as Solar, converted the energy in the conduits of the gun into plasma and vaporized half the fleet, then he destroyed himself and the remaining vessels in a supernova that Grandmother said signaled the passing of an age. When Kazuyo removed her helmet, Tohru believed that she would try to kill Grandmother, but she told him that she had seen enough fighting for a day and then she opened her carapace to reveal that she was carrying Takashi, who she told Tohru that he found where he abandoned him, inside her. At a loss, Tohru tried to apologize, but Kazuyo warned him never to try to take Takashi from her again. Days later, Grand One, the rechristened Grandmother, addressed the citizens and told them that the damage to the host body prevented them from returning to Earth, while the loss of her industrial limb limited her ability to rebuild. When Grand One bowed to the growing movement to reassert human control over human affairs and left the people to choose whether to remain there or rebuild on Earth after she stabilized Japan in orbit, Kazuyo told Takashi that it was the end of an age. =Exile= After Grandmother abandoned Japan isolated and self–contained in orbit over the Earth, Takashi Nakadai spent his time in the Happy Cloud executive child care facility where his parents often visited him. Following the accidental demise of thousands of Japanese citizens as a result of Project: Homecoming, Tohru Nakadai exiled himself in an attempt to maintain the harmony that the people’s united front against him aroused and he took Takashi with him. …Heir To One Destiny When Tohru tried to visit Takashi in the Happy Cloud executive child care facility, he had to fight his way inside when the guards refused his entry because he was not on the list of those allowed to see him. After Tohru forced a guard to give him five minutes with his son and he picked up Takashi in his arms, Kazuyo told him that he missed him and, that sometimes, she did as well. When Tohru asked Kazuyo why she had removed his name from the authorization list and sought to keep him from their son, she told him that some considered him an unstable influence and that she had to consider her position. After Tohru accused Kazuyo of being a killer, she said that she did not set out to be one but that she did what she had to. When Kazuyo told Tohru that they were going to raid a Healers Restoration Underground stronghold and that he could help bolster the Humanists and President Shinji Tanaka to stabilize Japan, he reiterated his inability to choose sides, but then she told him that Japan was no longer Grandmother’s world and that to save it they had to make hard choices. After Kazuyo told Tohru that she had made her choice, she said that it was time he made his and then left. ---- Days later, as Kazuyo waited for the caretakers of the child-care facility to bring Takashi out for her to see him, she received an alert of an emergency in the desalinization center and had to leave, but, as she ran out, she promised that she would return. ---- Days later, both of Takashi’s parents, Tohru Nakadai and Kazuyo Nakadai, visited him in the Happy Cloud executive child care facility in section Y, and as Tohru held him in his arms, he pointed at the Earth as it hung outside a panoramic window and told him that that was where he was born. When Kazuyo asked Tohru if he thought that Takashi would ever return there, he told her that shuttles still traveled between Japan and Earth, but that there was much that none of them could ever return to. While Tohru mused that the world was different before the ascending, when they were a family on Okazaki Island and he had decided to be the last Rai even before he inherited the powers to spare their son, he recalled how, even though they defeated the aliens, Grandmother left their land in orbit and departed into space. When Tohru mourned that the struggle between the Humanists government against the restoration Healers who sought to return Japan to computerized control could succeed where the invaders failed, Kazuyo told him that at least they now fought on the same side and that the war had not torn apart their family. While Kazuyo held Takashi, Tohru reminded her that while they were on Earth she worried that his obligations would prevent him from being there for Takashi, and noted that, as President Shinji Tanaka’s right hand, her duties kept her from the nursery for days, and, that perhaps, she should be Rai instead of him. While his parents discussed the future of their family, she received a priority alert that requested her to report to the barracks, and, hopeful that it was the breakthrough they had been hoping for on the Healers’ attack plan, she dashed off and donned her armor. Though Tohru wanted to accompany her, Kazuyo told him that he had become the focus of too much discontent, and that while President Tanaka valued his loyalty, he would best serve his position and the Humanists’ cause if he distanced himself from both of them. Once Kazuyo left, Tohru mused aloud that, while he was the protector of Japan no one wanted his protection, as whilst the Healers hated him and the Humanists mistrusted him, the public scorned him. As he turned to Takashi, Tohru said that perhaps Kazuyo should be Rai while he concentrated on another title, like father. ---- Days later, in the Mitsutomoe short-range transport bay, a day care provider from the Happy Cloud facility handed Takashi over to his mother, Kazuyo Nakadai, who held him close to her and commented that he could not possibly understand that his father, Tohru Nakadai, had willingly exiled himself from Japan. When Tohru noted that, ever since their estrangement after Japan’s ascension, when he no longer had both parents, Takashi had become resilient, Kazuyo said that he would now be apart from one of them by thousands of miles and handed him over to Tohru with the promise that she would visit him whenever she could. As Tohru held his son in his arms, he commended Kazuyo for her courage and restraint. As Kazuyo apologized for not having been a worthy parent and for having allowed her break up of the Healer rebellion to take away Takashi’s time, she expressed concern over how long the recovery of Japan would last, President Shinji Takashi said that, however long it was, it would be shorter thanks to Tohru’s great sacrifice. Saddened, Shinji told Tohru that exile was a punishment few would accept, let alone bring upon themselves, but, as he bowed down in respect, Tohru noted that hatred for him had brought their people together, and told Shinji that, when he was gone, he could use that union to make Japan whole. As he bowed back, Shinji told Tohru that someday he would be hailed as the hero that he was. Before Tohru boarded his shuttle, he, Kazuyo, and Takashi shared one, final, embrace. As Tohru boarded the shuttle with Takashi, he looked back at Kazuyo and Shinji for one last time and mused that he found Shinji’s words unsettling it, like cold breath on his spine, but he supposed that anything was possible someday, since, after all, time was not absolute. As the shuttle came within 8,000 miles of Earth, Tohru told Takashi that, while he could not promise him an easy life, he would protect him from all he could, and that Okazaki Island survived the island invasion and when he was old enough they would go fishing. Suddenly, the thrusters activated automatically and kicked the shuttle off its programmed flight path away from the solar system. Once the thrusters shut off as unexpectedly as they came on, Tohru checked on Takashi, who was safely inside a motion web that held him against the acceleration. When Tohru checked the shuttle’s controls, he discovered that they were inoperative, that the photoradio was dead, and that the emergency signal beacon would not launch. As the shuttle drifted through nothing into the infinity, with no way to stop or summon help, Tohru realized that his enemies had won after all. When Tohru inspected the exterior of the shuttle, he discovered that someone had rashly sabotaged the navigational computers. After Tohru fixed the computer and reset the destination coordinates to return to Earth, he inspected the engines and was pleased to see that the extreme thrust had not damaged them. As Tohru pondered that the acceleration spent all the fuel and left him without a way to power the engines, the mass sensor in his environment field generator warned him of an approaching asteroid field. After Tohru destroyed the asteroids, he returned to the shuttle and wondered how they were going to survive when they only carried enough supplies to keep a man and a child alive for three days, when then he realized that, on his own, Takashi could survive longer. Within the hour, Tohru connected their entire supply of nutrients to an intravenous feed for Takashi and set the atmosphere controls to siphon oxygen from the cabin directly into the crib pod. As Tohru sat on his knees in the observation deck, certain that the more time the shuttle spent drifting in space there was a better chance that it would drift into a trade route, he conjured up a sword. Repentant after he failed Grandmother and their people, Tohru felt that his only prayer was not to fail Takashi, and hoped that his death would give him time to be found and buy him life. Silently, Tohru grasped the hilt of the sword and prepared to perform Seppuku. Feeling guilt-ridden, as he failed to save Japan and himself, and he would never know for sure whether or not he saved his son, Tohru cursed the powers of Rai that were handed down to him because he felt that they could not help him. Just then, Tohru realized that the engines were merely out of fuel and that he could power them with the Rai energy. Even though he had never released all of the Rai energy at once on such a grand scale and he ignored what the attempt would to do him, Tohru placed his hands on the engine and released a burst of energy in the hope that he could save Takashi’s life. Although Tohru felt like his insides came out through his skin, he refused to let go or pass out, and guided the shuttle back to Earth. After the shuttle crashed in the Paz Verde wildlife preserve in the South Am peninsula, Tohru pulled himself and Takashi out of the wreck. Weakened, Tohru felt drained and brittle, so he sat on the exterior of the shuttle and expressed his delight that they both survived. Just then, Rokland Tate, the Geomancer and Gilad Anni–Padda came out from over the ridge and told Tohru that they had to save the world. =Unity= When Erica Pierce, the God–like entity called Mothergod, tries to achieve Unity, a convergence of all the timelines, the Geomancers of two eras gather the heroes of Earth to stop her in one final decisive battle for all eternity in the Lost Land, a place outside time and reality. The Fall of Japan Moments after the shuttle crashed in the South Am peninsula, Tohru Nakadai crawled from the wreck holding Takashi Nakadai in his arms, when then he saw Rokland Tate, the Geomancer, and Gilad Anni–Padda, the Eternal Warrior, step out from behind a ridge. Concerned for Takashi’s safety, Tohru materialized his energy sword and warned Rokkie and Gilad that he would take their lives to save his. After Rokkie told Tohru that the last thing he wanted was to put them out of commission and Gilad said that if they wanted to kill them they would have attacked without warning, the sword and the shuttle told Rokkie that Tohru was gonna perform Seppuku to save Takashi and that he used his energy to power the engines. While Rokkie told Tohru that he was a Geomancer and that they found him once their computer projected his impact site, Gilad said that everyone knew how Japan had suffered since it became an artificial moon and that they knew of the civil war and how he chose self-exile to bring peace to his homeland. After Gilad urged him to forget about taking revenge, he told Tohru that nothing he considered important mattered, and that Rokkie knew something was terribly wrong with the world, and that the universe, even time itself, were in danger. Since others had deceived him before, Tohru wanted Gilad to tell him why he should listen to him, but though Gilad told him that his family knew his name, Tohru turned his back and said that no one had heard from the Eternal Warrior in centuries, and wondered why he should believe him. Suddenly, Gilad threw a dagger at Tohru that hit a wall mere inches from his face and he urged him to look at it. When Tohru gazed at the dagger, he recognized its markings from the family chronicle and realized that it was part of his ancestor’s collection and belonged to Shinobi Nakadai, the 29th Rai. Gilad told Tohru that Shinobi gave him the knife after he saved his life during the Cyberite rebellion as a token of gratitude and debt, an obligation passed down unpaid for centuries. When Gilad asked Tohru if he honored his family or shamed it, Tohru bowed down as a sign of respect and agreed to go with him. While Tohru changed Takashi’s dipper, he told Rokkie and Gilad that if the danger was as great as they said that Magnus could help them, but, while Rokkie was receptive to the idea, Gilad refused to work with Magnus and accused him of helping North Am oppress millions and condoning the psycho-probe. Certain that Magnus had changed, and that he now served the people, Tohru told Gilad that his strength could make a difference and said that all he asked in return was that he trusted him like he had asked him to trust them. Persuaded, Gilad bowed down and told Tohru that if he fought as well as he spoke, they might have a chance. As Rokkie’s sky-skipper flew over the crumbling ruins of the Barrls gaming arena in North Am’s Goph lev, Gilad reiterated his dislike of recruiting Magnus, but then Rokkie assured him that if he was not part of the equation the outcome would change for the worst. Just then, Tohru looked out the window and saw as Talpa, a rogue freewill robot, lunged against Magnus in the middle of the arena. To save Magnus, Gilad landed the sky-skipper on top of Talpa and buried him beneath the stands. Though Magnus urged Tohru to help him dig Talpa up to ensure that they had defeated him, Tohru told him that there was no time and that his companions told him that the world, and even existence itself, was at stake. While Magnus wished to stay and stop Talpa from continuing his killing spree, Tohru urged him to weight those lives against a universe and he agreed to go with him as long as he could return once the danger was over. Before they embarked on their journey, Tohru - at Rokkie’s suggestion and with Magnus’ help - left Takashi in Felina’s orphanage. When Tohru, Magnus, and Gilad entered the Lost Land to stop Unity, Erica Pierce watched them enter her domain from her Rainbow Tower and feared that Tohru’s power posed the greater hazard to her plans. In a bid to turn Tohru away, Erica contacted him as a hologram projected through a Bionisaur and offered him a chance to save his world. After she conjured an image of Japan as it appeared in orbit over the Earth, Erica told Tohru that she was projecting an energy matrix wavelength into his timeline that increased gravitational fields, and then she pushed Japan from orbit to prove her intention. As Japan dropped Earthward, the suspension support arms deployed automatically throughout the host body to keep the citizens safe. After Erica gave Tohru a rod that would instantly transport him to Japan and negate the mag–grav field once he arrived, she melted the entrance he used to reach the Lost Land so that, once he left, he could never return. Stuck between Erica’s threat to fill the sky with the blood of millions, and Gilad and Magnus’ rationalization that she wanted him gone because she feared him and their plea that he weigh the millions of lives against the billions that would die if they lost, Tohru shattered the rod, and, in retaliation, Erica destroyed Japan. As Japan experienced an increased gravity surge that completely decayed its orbit and made an impact with Earth imminent, the technicians in the headland’s unified operations control center initiated dragon mode in an effort to break their fall, even though its missing limb prevented them from safely making planet-fall. In what felt like an eternity, Japan fell from the sky and crashed into the Indian Ocean, killing millions of people upon impact. The Walking Dead After his mother, Kazuyo Nakadai, killed Isao Seko, the councilor who sabotaged his father’s shuttle, Makiko Minashi, Koji Yama, and the Ninjatrons arrived in a shuttle and Makiko told Kazuyo that she was impressed and a little surprised she killed him because he was the best chance for Humanists rule. As Makiko pulled out a weapon that she intended to shoot Kazuyo with, Rentaro Nakadai, the 41st Rai and Takashi’s grandfather, rushed towards them and said that their fight was stupid given their situation. When Kazuyo told Rentaro to stay away and that she had nothing to live for, Rentaro signaled Rokland Tate, the Geomancer, who walked up to her with Takashi. Elated to see Takashi, Kazuyo believed that Isao was wrong when he said that he killed him and Tohru, but, to her dismay, Rokkie told her that Tohru gave his life in a struggle to save existence, and because of him the battle was won and he would he honored forever. Surrounded by the Ninjatrons and with Koji at her side, Makiko told Kazuyo to leave Japan with her family and memories and keep both alive. With Takashi in her arms, Kazuyo said that there had been enough fighting, and told Makiko that, just like Japan would endure, so would they. As Kazuyo walked into the sunset with Takashi and Rentaro, she said that it was time to let the healing begin. Category: Rai Category: Characters